


I'll Be Your Wingman

by Heartithateyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is just helping out a friend avoid a girl... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Wingman

"I don't know how to make it anymore obvious, I'm gay." He repeated for what felt like the 50th time.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Gen said as she leaned in closer with her drink. He had to hold back a sigh of frustration. He didn't want to be rude, but honestly when was she going to give this up. He'd spent the better part of an hour trying to dodge her advances.

"Well why don't you ask my boyfriend then." He says, grabbing Jensen as he walks by. He shoots him a confused look, looking between him and Gen. He quirks his eyebrows and tilts his head slightly, hopefully he'll get the message and play along.

Luckily, Jensen can practically read his mind, which is slightly terrifying at times, and quickly wraps his arm around him and puts on a smile.

He can't help but notice how good his arm feels around him and for a moment he really wishes they weren't pretending. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't had a crush on the man for longer than he'd care to admit. 

"You and Jensen? Really? I thought that was the stuff of bad fanfiction." Gen quips as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Well, we're a bit private about it." Jensen says with an easy smile, pulling him slightly closer as he speaks.

"You guys are messing with me, aren't you?" She says staring at them suspiciously.

"Hate to break it to you sweetness, this ones all mine." Jensen says with a smirk before taking a sip of beer.

"Prove it. If he's your boyfriend, kiss him." Gen says, with a devious look in her eyes. Its a good thing Jensen had swallowed his beer because it looks like he'd probably have spat it out.

He's about to mutter an excuse, the last thing he wants is to put his friend in that position, when he hears Jensen say. "Well if you insist."

He hearts starts pounding in his chest and it feels like everything is moving to fast and pausing at the same time. And suddenly he feels Jensen pulling him in close, and his lips are on his, desperate and hot and everything he had spent way too much imagining. 

This is easily the best kiss he's ever had, feel it in your bones type of kiss. And suddenly that line he'd been trying to never cross crumbles right before him, this goes from silly crush to all consuming love.

And Jensen is only doing this as a joke.

"Damn, well I... I was really wrong." He hears Gen murmur before scuttling off.

"I... I, um..." His brain is refusing to go back online, all he can think about is kidding Jensen again.

"Jared..."

"Is there anyway... anyway you'd want to be my real boyfriend?" He murmurs, terrified of what he might say.

"Hell yes." He feels Jensen say against his lips, before crashing into him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
